


You Can Pick Your Nose, and You Can Pick Your Friends, but You Can’t Pick Your Friend’s Nose… Or Can You?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Legos, Nostrils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony and Parker decide to play with Legos, but what happens when Spoony goes too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Pick Your Nose, and You Can Pick Your Friends, but You Can’t Pick Your Friend’s Nose… Or Can You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [how_its_going_to_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_its_going_to_be/gifts).



> parker requested a fanfiction titled this about he and spoony. 
> 
> i thought i'd try making one that wasn't weird
> 
> maybe it worked? i don't know. 
> 
> also, thanks @ spn.serenity on instagram for suggesting the beverage

Spoony and Parker were playing with Legos. There was no particular reason. They just were playing with Legos how the heck do I start this thing aaaaah

“Parker,” Spoony said, “how many Legos do you think I can fit in my nose?”

Parker shrugged. “One, maybe. Or two, if I help stretch the hole for you.” He smirked.

Spoony blushed and shoved Parker. “Stop,” she said. “Okay, here. Look. If I can fit more than two, all by myself, then… um… then you have to buy me, um… cherry coke! You have to buy me cherry coke.”

“Spoony’s thirsty, huh?”

“Huh? Parker, no! Shut up. Act civilized, okay? Now, come on, watch me shove Legos up my nose.”

“Yeah, that’s real civilized alright.”

Spoony pouted and threw a Lego at Parker. “Shut up,” she said. “Okay, I’m gonna start.”

Spoony took a Lego and carefully pushed it into her nostril until it couldn’t be seen from the outside. She paused a moment. “Parker,” she said, “I just shoved a Lego up my nose.”

“Yep.”

“Parker, this wasn’t a good idea, was it?”

“Nope.”

Spoony swallowed. “Well, what do I do now?”

Parker shrugged.

“No, you know what? I’m going to put another one in, too. I’m gonna get three in, and I’m gonna win.”

“Whatever you say, Spoony.”

Spoony rolled her eyes and grabbed another Lego. She placed it outside of her slightly bulging nostril and slowly slid it up, wincing as she did so. She waited a moment and then grabbed a third Lego and brought it to her nostril.

“You know you can use the other side, right?”

Spoony blinked. “Huh?”

“You can use the other side if you want.”

Spoony bit her lip and nodded. She slowly slid the Lego into her other nostril and then looked back at Parker.

“Parker, there are three Legos in my nose.”

“Yeah, Spoony, there are.”

“I can’t breathe through my nose, Parker.”

“I can see why.”

“Parker?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I take them out now?”

Parker laughed and nodded. “Yeah, Spoony.”

Spoony reached her finger into her nose and tried to wiggle out the Legos. “Ow,” she said. She wiggled her finger around more, tying to grasp the Legos, but they wouldn’t come out. They scraped against the inside of her nose.

“Parker?”

“Yes, Spoony?”

“I can’t get them out.”

“Blow through your nose.”

Spoony nodded and shut her mouth tightly. She tried to exhale through her nose, but the Legos only slid down a tiny bit. They scraped harder against the inside of her nose, making her eyes water.

“Parker,” Spoony said, “they’re stuck. They’re really stuck. I don’t see how children find these fun to play with.”

Parker laughed. “That’s because most people don’t shove them up their noses, Spoony. You want some help?”

Spoony nodded sheepishly. Parker moved closer to her and put his finger on the outside of the nostril with two Legos. He pushed down, but nothing happened. 

“Parker, that hurts,” Spoony said.

Parker put his hands back at his sides. “You probably should have thought of that before shoving three Legos up your nose, huh?”

“You could have stopped me!”

“Well, I could’ve, but this is really amusing, so I’m kind of glad I didn’t.”

Spoony shoved Parker. “What do I do?” she asked. “I can’t just leave them there!”

Parker thought for a moment. “Hang on,” he said. “I read an article online about this, I think. You have to blow really hard into the person’s mouth.”

“What?”

“Like, if a kid gets a Barbie shoe up their nose, the mom or dad, like, puts their mouth around the kid’s, and they blow really hard, and the shoe comes out.”

“That’s gross, Parker. That’s practically incest.”

“Yeah, but it works, right?”

Spoony sighed. “Do it, then.”

Parker nodded. “Hold your breath.”

Parker put his mouth around Spoony’s and blew as much air into her mouth as he could. When he pulled back, there were three Legos back on the carpet. 

“Ow,” Spoony said.

“Is that blood on one of them?”

Spoony shrugged and stood up. “Who cares?” she asked. “I won. You owe me a cherry coke.”

“Spoony, your nose is literally dripping blood everywhere.”

“Yeah, and you owe me a cherry coke.”

Parker sighed. “Fine, Spoony,” he said. “But that’s the last time we play with Legos, okay?”

“I guess we’ll just have to play with other toys, then, right?”

Parker snorted. “Yeah, Spoony,” he said. “I guess we will.”


End file.
